BrickXBlossom
by PrincessHaleyEve
Summary: 10 years have passed since the boys have decided to turn good and live with the Powerpuff girls. Read the story to find out how the boys and girls confess their feelings to one another. Reds, Blues, and Greens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>~*Normal POV~*<p>

It had been 6 years after the professor had let the rowdyruff boys live in his home as part of his family even though the girls didn't trust them at first because they thought this was some sort of plan they still didn't argue. At the age of 10 the Rowdyruff boys decided to become good and to become good they had to be as close to the people they know as good people, the powerpuff girls, they asked the professor if they could stay with them and the professor agreed. Over time the boys gained the girls' trust and began to fight crime with them or even in some cases they took turns, the boys some days the girls others. As soon as the professor realized they were growing up he got a new house with 7 rooms and 8 bathrooms, the girls would sleep on the door next to their equivalent's (Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup) they each styled their rooms with their own personal style and they had each changed since they were small.

Brick: He wears baggy black pants, a white with red shirt with a red jacket on top, his hair is still in a ponytail and its long (but not as long as blossom's), he still wore his red hat backwards and he wears red sneakers.

Blossom: She has her hair the same just a little curly and she always has it down, she wears black pants with a pink belt that's loose, a tight pink spaghetti shirt with a redish pinkish long sleeve crop jacket, black gloves and pink converse.

Butch: He wears baggy black pants, dark green shirt, has black sneakers and has his hair spiky.

Buttercup: She wears dark blue jeans, a light green shirt that shows her belly button, green sneakers and her hair has grown to her hair about an inch longer than her shoulders.

Boomer: His hair hasn't grown much; he wears black baggy pants, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket on top and he wears black sneakers with a dark blue line on the side.

Bubbles: Her hair is longer (until her waist), she has the same dress she had as a little girl but a little more teen age looking and wears white high heels.

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

"Man, I can't believe we've been living here for 6 years!" Butch said as he fixed his hair in front of brick's mirror "Can either of you?" he turned around to look at his younger and older brother  
>"No, at first we didn't get along with them but now we do" Boomer said<br>"Yeah, especially you 2 with your equivalents" Butch said as he smirked at both of us, Boomer just blushed and turned away, I just glared at him  
>"What are you trying to say?" I asked, his smirk grew wider<br>"You know what I'm trying to say brick, Boomer's got a thing for Bubbles" he turned to our younger brother  
>"Shut up! You've got a thing for Buttercup and you know it!" he said while glaring at Butch<br>"Maybe yes maybe no, but at least it's not as obvious as with you two" he said and laughed Boomer just scratched his head  
>"What are you talking about?" he said as he cocked his head to the side, Butch stopped laughing and just smiled at me<br>"I'm talking about Brick's crush on Blossy" he said and laughed louder, Boomer's eyes grew wider  
>"No wonder you always get mad when a guy tries to flirt with Blossom" he said and he looked at me "Why didn't you tell us before?"<br>"Because our older brother likes to keep things to himself like his crush with Blossom… he's just like her in more ways than one." Butch said and started to stop laughing and kept a serious face  
>"Not fair Brick! I told you about my crush on Bubbles but you don't tell me about Blossom?" he said and pouted Butch started to laugh again<br>"Aw, look what you did now Brick, you made our baby brother sad" he said and kept laughing I just kept a serious face  
>"I didn't tell you before because I didn't think you guys would notice or care for that matter" I said and smiled at Boomer<br>"Not true! We do care!" Boomer said as we heard a knock on my door  
>"Come in" I said and turned around to see Blossom at the door, she looked breath taking as always<br>"Come on boys or we'll be late for school" she said and walked towards me and pulled me by the hand, I just blushed and thanked god she couldn't see my face  
>"Are the guys ready yet?" Buttercup asked from downstairs<br>"Yeah they were just talking" Blossom said and kept on holding my hand  
>"Fine now the only one missing is Bubbles" Buttercup said rolling her eyes obviously annoyed by her younger sister's laziness<br>"I'm finished!" Bubbled said as she flew downstairs and landed next to Boomer and put her arm around his "You ready?" she asked him and he just blushed  
>"Yeah, we were just waiting for you" Boomer said and looked out the window to calm himself down<br>"Ok, then we should get going" Blossom said as she let go of my hand my hand is so cold with out hers Brick thought as he saw her starting to walk towards the door "Come on guys lets go" and she took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV<p>

Bubbles' got a habit of making me blush a lot Boomer thought as both him and Bubbles flew to School together still with their hands together  
>"Boomer are you okay?" Bubbles asked me and looked at me with concern in her eyes<br>"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked and looked at her  
>"Because" she said and made both of us stop "Your face looks red, do you have a fever?" she said and put her hand on my face I blushed even more<br>"I- I'm fine" I said and looked away get a hold of yourself Boomer!  
>"Are you sure? You don't look fine" she said and let go of my face and held onto my hand "Maybe you should-" before we both knew it I was kissing her right on the lips at first she was surprised but then she started kissing back and the we both stopped<br>"Wow" she said as we both were trying to catch our breaths "so does that mean we're…"  
>"Officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" she nodded "Yeah it does" she smiled and kissed me again.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! Way to go Boomer! and dont worry there will be brickXblossom in the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

_Focus, Brick! Focus!_ I told himself as we arrived to school but found it kind of hard seeing Blossom fly down beside me, her red hair falling down on her face, her pink eyes glowing as she moved her face to look at me and how perfectly the sun shone on her face, Breath taking was all I could think as I looked at her.  
>"Brick, come on or we wont be able to get our usual spot on the bottom of the cherry blossom tree!" I was called back to reality as Blossom smiled at me and grabbed my hand (BTW they have every class together) she suddenly stopped and I looked up at her "is something wrong Brick?"<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah why do you ask?" I asked and looked at her pink eyes showing concern "Because it looks like you've got a fever and you've been acting strange…" she said as she got closer to my face  
>"What do you mean, Blossy?" I said, with every step she took closer the redder my face got, she put her hand on my forehead, her lips just inches from mine<br>"You're as red as your eyes" she said and I looked around everybody was too busy doing something. Buttercup and Butch were fighting on the ground, and Bubbles and Boomer were just smiling at each other and giving each other little kisses on the cheeks. _I'm all alone with Blossom…_ I thought as I turned back to her, she was tipsy toeing and had her face really close to mine _hmm… I feel like getting her up and carrying her someplace else_it was true not to mention the fact that she was so much shorter than him and he was stronger than her, as he thought this he saw two guys looking at Blossom like if she was a piece of meat, he glared at them and they ran away. It has always been this way, Brick scaring off guys that look at Blossom the wrong way or if they just look at her at all.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Brick and Blossom were talking under a tree (and Blossom was wearing a skirt), two guys passed by and whistled at Blossom in a perverted way, Blossom just ignored them but Brick gave them a glare that would scare anyone away, ever Butch… meanwhile Blossom leaded against Brick's chest and closed her eyes, she trusted him with her life and he wouldn't let some hormone filled boys take her away from him (Yes, Brick is the possessive type) and he closed his eyes as well.

~*~*~Back with Brick and Blossom~*~*~

"Brick?" Blossom called my name and I looked back down, she wasn't tipsy toeing any more  
>"Yeah?" I asked<br>"Do you want to skip class today and just hang around the city?" she asked, I was in complete shock, she never wanted to skip school  
>"What will the professor say if he finds out?" I asked her and she just took out her pink iphone<br>"I'll just tell him that we weren't felling good and that were going to stay walking around Townsville" she simply said "besides, when was the last time we were alone and just talked?" true… I smiled at her and said "ok" while she called the professor.

* * *

><p>Blossom's POV<p>

As I talked to the professor Brick stood under the tree waiting for me, the professor didn't buy the whole 'we don't feel good today so were not going to class' excuse until I reminded him that Brick and I are the smartest and we never missed school unless it was something important and he agreed and told me that he was going to tell the school that we weren't feeling that good and to excuse us  
>"Ok, Brick lets go" I said as I stood by his side and grabbed him by the arm and started to float up, he just smiled at me and flew with me towards Townsville<br>"So, where do you want to go first Blossy?" he asked oh I love that nickname! Blossom thought, she remembered that he gave her that nickname when she began to trust him  
>"Hmm… I don't know… how about we go get some breakfast and then just go walk around?" I said and he smiled<br>"Whatever you want Blossy" he said and we went to get some pizza.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The people of Townsville smiled and waved at them as they went into get pizza  
>"Hi Mr. Smith, we'll have the usual" Blossom said and the man smiled and told the people in the kitchen to make pepperoni pizza<br>"Blossom, why'd you want to get out of school today? That's so unlike you" Brick said as they sat down near the window and she looked at him  
>"I just wanted to spend some time with you Brick" she said and smiled at him he just blushed <em>She wanted to be with me?<em> Brick asked himself as the pizza went to their table  
>"Don't worry you two; you guys know that everything is free for the puffs and ruffs here" Mr. Smith said and walked away<br>"One of the perks of being heroes" Brick said and they began to eat pizza  
>"Did you want to get out of school?" Blossom asked as she ate pizza and stared at Brick<br>"Huh?" he said  
>"Did you want to get out of school with me?" she asked again and he looked surprised but regained his composure<br>"Yeah" he said and kept on eating  
>"Why?" she asked and drank from her soda<br>"Because I wanted to spend time with you too" he said and blushed but kept on looking at her to see her response, she blushed and looked away "Blossom I…." then they heard a loud crash and people screaming  
>"What's going on?" Blossom asked a man that just went in<br>"A monster's attacking the city and its coming this way" the man said and started to run away with more people behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<br>'Damn it! of all the times for a monster to attack why now? why when I was going to tell Blossom that I like her!' Brick thought as he flew next to Blossom towards the monster  
>"Heads up, Brick... I think the monster knows we're here..." Blossom said next to Brick as the monster came into their sights, it was big, kind of looked like Godzilla in a more twisted and evil kind of way and it had spikes on its tail and back that looked like they had some weird purple liquid on them and it turned its head towards them and roared<br>"Yeah, I think so too Blossy" Brick said as they stopped a few feet away from the monster "But I think we can take it... it doesn't look any tougher than any of the other monsters we have fought..." but soon Brick was cut off by the monster sending them another roar, this time pushing them back 'and then again maybe not...' Brick thought as they were thrown backwards towards a building  
>"Ok, ow... that hurt" Blossom said as she winced and stood up facing the monster again "That was almost like Bubbles' supersonic scream..." she thought out loud as she shook some of the glass from her hair<br>"Yeah, so what now Bloss?" Brick asked looking at Blossom while fixing is hat  
>"I'll distract it while you attack it from behind using your fire ball" Blossom said and went towards the monster and attacked it, trying to get its attention away from the civilians below 'please be safe Blossy' Brick thought as he saw the monster look towards Blossom and try to hit her with its hand and her dodging it very gracefully when suddenly his phone rang<br>"Hello?" Brick said as he put his blackberry to his ear  
>"Brick? man, the girls are asking if you and Blossom need help on defeating that monster in the city..." Butch said on the other line obviously still in class<br>"No, it's fine... we've got it handled we'll call if we need your help..." Brick said and hung up his phone just in time to see the monster hit Blossom with its tail sending her towards the floor "Blossom!" he screamed as he hit the monster, sending it towards the ocean and away and then flew towards Blossom 'What's wrong? why isn't she getting up? she usually stands up and shakes it off' Brick thought as he looked at her, her face was pale and she was barely breathing and that's when he noticed... one of the spikes on the tail of the monster had pierced her stomach and she was bleeding a lot

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry i took so long on uploading this and that it's sooo short... Writer's Block. 'Nuff said.

Comment please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>*Brick's POV*<p>

"Blossom!" Brick yelled as he ran to her "Come on, blossy wake up!" he said as he picked her up

"Brick…?" Blossom asked weakly. Brick looked down to her face and paled when he saw that she was losing more blood by the minute.

"Yeah, Blossy, I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the professor and you'll be better, you'll see." Even as he was saying this he couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to reassure her or himself. 'Damn it, Brick! Snap out of it! Blossom needs you right now!' he thought to himself as he went flying as fast as he could towards their house, hoping that the professor would still be there and that he would be able to help her.

* * *

><p>~*~The Professor's POV~*~<p>

As the professor was finishing up cleaning he heard the front door open and slam, 'now, who could that be? The boys and girls are at school. Oh, of course! Brick and Blossom had said "they weren't feeling alright"! That must be them…' the professor thought as he began to walk downstairs to greet the leaders of the Puffs and the Ruffs with a smile. "I thought you were both going to walk around the…" the professor's smile suddenly left his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking into the living room, there, standing with an injured Blossom stood Brick and the professor has got to say that of the 10 years that the boys have lived with him and his daughters he had never seen the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys look so terrified in his entire life. Not that the professor could blame him, he himself felt terrified at the sight of Blossom, she was pale, bleeding profusely even though there was what looked like a spike in his oldest daughter's stomach and it looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Professor now is not the time to freeze up! Blossom needs you! Do something, you can't let her die!" Brick shouted as he shook the professor out of it.

"You're right, Brick! This way! Bring Blossom to the lab!" the professor said as he ran towards the lab with Brick behind him. The professor knocked some things off of a table and put medical supplies on the table along with some chemical x. "Brick, put Blossom down on that medical bed over there!" the professor said as he pointed towards a bed next to the table.

"Is she going to be alright professor?" Brick said as he put Blossom on the bed gently as he could.

"I don't know Brick... She has lost a lot of blood and I'm almost afraid to take that spike out" the professor said with a sad look on his face

"Why?" Brick asked with a scared look on his face

"Because Brick, if Blossom has lost this much blood with the spike on I'd hate to see how much she would lose as soon as I took it off… she might end up bleeding out a lot faster and that might end up killing her." The professor said as his eyes took on a much more pained expression.

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

'That might end up killing her…' that sentence kept echoing in Brick's head and he couldn't help but feel like his heart had just stopped beating 'no, that can't be! She's one of the strongest people that I know! She can't die! Not like this! Not because of some stupid monster! I can't lose her!'

"No! She can't die! Professor! You're the one that created them don't you know anything about them that might help them if they ever got hurt?" Brick yelled as he saw Blossom flinch in pain as she was starting to regain consciousness

"Yes, I do Brick. This is how I know that the only reason that Blossom is still alive is because of the chemical x inside of her body that is letting her live. If this had happened to a regular person they would've died as soon as the spike hit their body, and if by some miracle they had actually survived that then they would've died because of the blood loss!" The professor said as he held his daughter's hand as her face scrunched up in pain again.

"Yeah, but this isn't a regular person that we're talking about here! It's Blossom! The leader of the Powerpuff Girls! Even if the chemical x is helping her out here she wouldn't just let herself die like this!" Brick said with a fury he had never felt before "Professor! You're one of the smartest people in Townsville if not the smartest! You created the Powerpuff girls! You know how to fix them if they're hurt! Doctors help out normal people every day! Whether they've been in car accidents or they were shot they help out people that are dying and they…"

"Brick?" the professor looked up as soon as Brick's rant stopped suddenly. The young super teen had a look of realization on his face

"A doctor… Professor, that's what we need! Both you and a doctor could save Blossom's life! Think about it, doctors go through this practically every day, they save people's lives even if the chances are slim and you created Blossom! You know everything about her!" Brick said with a smile on his face. The professor stood up suddenly.

"You're right! We need the best doctor in the city!" The professor said and suddenly smiled "Go find Doctor Heartnet! She's the best trauma doctor in the state! She'll know what to do!"

Brick didn't need to be told twice; he got up, walked towards Blossom kissed her forehead and whispered "hang on for a bit more Bloss…" and flew towards the Townsville General Hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to comment! =)

and thanks to **Golddragonriderkira**, **Bubblynikki0914**, and **Pinky0y0s** for your comments! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>~*~Chapter 5~*~<p>

Brick's POV

'Ok, I've got to find Dr. Heartnet as soon as possible and get her to Blossom… but the problem is finding her' Brick thought as he arrived at the hospital. You see the problem was that he didn't know what Dr. Heartnet looked like the problem was that the hospital was huge so if the doctor was on the other side of the hospital when they called her and she was busy then she would take longer to get to Blossom. 'Well I better ask that nurse if she knows where she the doctor is…'

"Excuse me, nurse?" Brick asked as he got to the front desk. The nurse behind the counter looked up from the computer screen and looked at Brick

"Yes? How can I help you?" the nurse asked politely as she looked up from the computer screen she had been watching.

"I'm looking for Dr. Heartnet, it's an emergency." Brick said as he tried to stay as calm and patient as possible.

"Hold on one second I'll see if she can help you." The elderly nurse said as she grabbed the phone and dialed a few numbers "Eve? Where are you?" there was a slight pause as the person on the other line answered "There's a Rowdyruff in the front looking for you, he says it's urgent." Another small pause as she listened to the response and she smiled as she said "Ok, I'll tell him. Bye." She turned to Brick and smiled at him "She's on her way."

"Thank you." Brick said while trying to stop the urge from breaking something because of his stress 'Bloss…' Brick thought as he sat down on a chair near the desk and looked out the window 'Cherry Blossom trees…' he thought as he saw the wind gently blowing some petals to the ground 'Funny how every little thing reminds me of you Blossom…' he thought as he remembered the day when Blossom and her sisters started to trust the boys.

~*~Flashback ~*~

Age: 10

Brick, Boomer and Butch sat on top of a building in Townsville watching the girls as they tried to keep the city safe from robbers, a monster, and Mojo Jojo, now usually they can handle everything perfectly fine but today was one of those days when-according to Bubbles- "the world decided to be cruel" and instead of it being one thing at a time they all happened at the same time and the girls were having trouble from keeping Mojo and the monster from destroying Townsville and the robbers from stealing from the bank and other small businesses close by.

"Should we help them?" Boomer said which caused his older brothers to look at him from their left side with curiosity and boredom

"Nah, if we do then Buttercup will just say that we're trying to imply that they can't take of themselves." Butch said as he looked at Buttercup fighting against the monster alone. Even thought Brick knew that his brother meant what he said he didn't miss the worry in his brother's face as the monster swung at Buttercup with its claws and barely missed.

"What do you think we should do Brick?" Boomer asked his older brother. Brick didn't miss the look that Butch gave him; he wanted to help too but didn't want to admit it.

With a sigh he looked towards Blossom, she was fighting against Mojo-apparently she thought it'd be a good idea if they all separated and took on different things; Buttercup the monster, which she was having a little trouble with, Bubbles the robbers, which she was having no problem with but they kept trying to get away when her back was turned, and Blossom took on Mojo Jojo, trust Blossom to take on one of the worst villains that the girls have ever taken on just so that her sisters wouldn't get hurt. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that Mojo always had a new weapon to destroy her and her sisters and even if he had failed countless times she wasn't going to risk her sisters' safety. "Boomer, help Bubbles with the robbers but don't hurt them too must just knock them out and help her take them to jail. Butch, help Buttercup beat the monster whether she wants the help or not, just don't get in her way too much. I'll help Blossom get Mojo." And with that the brothers all were on their way.

"Need some help?" Brick asked Blossom as she landed on the concrete from the blast of Mojo's gun

"Ugh, usually he doesn't carry so many weapons." Blossom said as she rubbed her head and stood up.

"So is that a yes?" Brick said as he looked towards the monkey as he was doing some weird victory dance that looked a lot like the Macarena "Strange monkey calls himself my father…" Brick mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess but be careful he has a lot of weapons" Blossom said as she saw the monkey do the sprinkler "idiot"

~*~A few Minutes later~*~

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls! I will be back! And next time I will win!" Mojo screamed as Blossom threw him to the back of a cop's van.

"Oh, Mojo shut up!" Brick said as he slammed the door.

"And you! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? I AM YOUR FATHER, YOUR CREATOR! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR M-"Mojo was cut off as the van started to drive away

"Like I said before he's an idiot." Blossom said as she stood on her toes and gave a kiss to brick on the cheek "Thanks, Brick" and with that said she walked away.

Brick just stood on the same spot with his hand on his cheek and a smile on his face.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Brick heard a feminine voice say, snapping him out of his memory.

"Hey, Dr. Heartnet, sorry if I bothered you but it's a really big emergency and I don't really have time to explain things to you here, so would you mind if I told you along the way?" Brick said as he looked at the clock behind the doctor 'I wonder how Blossom is holding up…' he wondered as the doctor nodded her head

"Sure, Brick… By the way, where are we going?" she said as she and Brick walked outside of the hospital and onto the sidewalk

"To the Utonium house" Brick said as he grabbed the doctor and flew away.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV<p>

Buttercup couldn't shake this weird feeling that she's had since she heard that a monster was attacking the city 'Stupid, Blossom and Brick can handle it… Why are you still worrying?' she kept on repeating over and over n her head when Butch saw that she had a distracted look on her face he immediately asked what was wrong.

"I don't know… since I heard that a monster was attacking the city I had this bad feeling, like a hole was I my heart and instead of going away it has been getting bigger and bigger with time." Buttercup said as she looked out the window with worry, though she was paying attention to the city she managed to see Butch's eyes soften on his reflection

"Don't worry Buttercup if Brick and Blossom needed help with the monster they would have called us a long time ago" Butch said as he looked back to the teacher as the teacher talked about volcanoes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being stupid." She said as a student walked into the class and gave the teacher a piece of paper, the teacher looked surprised and confused at the same time as he looked towards Butch and Buttercup

"You both need to go to the main office" he said with a grave tone in his voice

"What's wrong, Mr. Fletcher?" Butch asked as he grabbed his backpack

"I don't know, but it says that it's urgent so hurry." And with that said both teens ran towards the main office and saw Boomer and Bubbles running towards the office too

"They called you guys too?" Boomer asked as they got to the door, Bubbles looked scared and kept fidgeting by Boomer's side

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Buttercup asked as she saw her younger sister look as if she was having a panic attack

"I don't know, I've just been feeling weird all day." She said as Boomer took her hand to try to calm her down "Ever since I heard that a monster was attacking the city I've just been on edge. It just started out as me getting Goosebumps but the I felt like a part of my heart was in pain" Buttercup didn't miss the look that Butch gave her after Bubbles finished as if to say 'her too?'

"Let's just go inside and see what's going on" Buttercup said, as she opened the door and looked at the principal's secretary she got a bad feeling 'something is very wrong'

"Kids… I've got bad news" the Principal said as he came out of his office, he had a sad look on his face

"What is it Principal Cullen?" Bubbles asked with a scared look on her face

"Your father just called me and told me to tell you all to go home" the principal said as he looked down 'he's not telling us why… what doesn't he want to say?' buttercup thought as she saw the secretary look down too

"Why? Is something wrong? Oh my god! Did he have an accident in the lab?" Bubbles said as she started to panic

"No, Bubbles that's not it." The secretary said with a sad look on her face "It's your sister."

And with that Buttercup felt as if her insides turned into ice "What happened to Blossom?" Buttercup asked and didn't miss the way they both looked at each other and then at them

"The monster that was attacking the city earlier on hurt your sister… something about poisonous spike" the principal said and with that said the four teens ran out of the school and started flying towards the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long! *sad face* i got writer's block in the middle of the story and it took me some tme to keep going but i finally finished it at like 12:15 am -_- i am sooo tired! anyhoo i thought i'd throw in Buttercup's POV at the end cuz thought it'd be fun... what do you guys think? should i keep making other's POV like Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles too? i thought it'd be nice to show the bond the girls have and to show what was going on inside Buttercup's mind as she heard the news. Don't forget to comment! I love the comments! =D PS i hope this Long chapter makes up for me not uploading sooner! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! They belong to Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>Professor's POV<p>

As a parent the worst thing you can thing will happen to your kid is a skinned knee or probably a broken arm but you never expect your child to be stabbed with a poisonous spike and for them to be dying right in front of you while you can't do anything 'This is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy' I thought grimly as I sat by my redheaded daughter as she breathed –or rather wheezed- slowly.

"Please hold on sweetheart. Brick went to get help, you'll be okay just keep holding on." I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut holding onto my daughter's hand as if it was my lifeline. And suddenly I heard my front door crash open with a very loud "PROFESSOR?!" sounding throughout the house.

* * *

><p>Bubble's POV<p>

I gasped in horror as we stepped into the house. There was blood on the floor in front of the door and leading towards the lab, it reminded me of a horror movie and I screamed "PROFESSOR?!" on the top of my lungs

"Down here kids!" we heard the professor scream from the lab, as we went down the stairs we avoided stepping on the puddles of blood beneath our feet and we made our way to the special room the professor kept in case any of us got hurt or sick (which was rarely because of the chemical x in our bodies) and I felt my heart drop down to my stomach when I saw Blossom lying on the bed pale and almost lifeless. Buttercup sped her way to our sister and looked relieved to see her breathing, apparently I wasn't the only one that thought that she looked like she was dead

"What happened to her Professor?" Boomer asked still standing beside Butch who looked as shocked as all of us

"I don't know all the details but apparently while Brick and Blossom were in the city a monster attacked and during the fight Blossom got hit by its tail and well…" he said as he looked down and we all understood what he meant

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! We've been hit by monsters with spikes before and nothing ever happened. What was different this time?!" Buttercup said and we all nodded wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p>Normal's POV<p>

"Is our chemical x becoming weaker? Is that it?" Butch asked panicking at the very thought "Damn it! We're screwed! We've made a lot of enemies over the years!" Boomer's eyes widening at the thought of villains coming after Bubbles after they found out that they're all defenseless

"No, no kids calm down. That's not why it pierced Blossom" the professor said shaking his head and trying to calm down the four teenagers all standing around with a worried look on their faces

"Then why, professor?" Buttercup said curious

"Because the monster's spikes had antidote x on them" Brick said behind them

"Brick! Where were you?!" Butch asked as he noticed his older brother standing behind him

"Getting some help" Brick said as he turned to the doctor "This is Dr. Heartnet, the best trauma doctor in the state"

"Hi, everybody" Dr Heartnet said as she walked into the room "I have never worked on someone who has chemical x in their system but I'll give it my best" she said examining Blossom

"All right children, outside. The doctor and I need space so we can help Blossom." The professor said shooing the teenagers outside and for once the teens didn't argue because they knew that it was for the best.

* * *

><p>~*~in the living room~*~<p>

"What exactly happened Brick?" Buttercup asked the red ruff while he paced across the room

"Bloss and I decided to skip school today and go eat pizza, while we were there a monster started attacking the city and we went to go fight it… I didn't think much of it, I thought of the monster as just another monster attacking the city, until I saw that Blossom didn't get up from the attack." Brick said pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger and closing his eyes tightly

"Then how do you know that the monster's spikes had antidote x on them? I've never heard of anything like that happening. Did you see it on the spikes?" Bubbles asked sitting down on the couch between Buttercup and Boomer

"No, if I had seen that I wouldn't have let Bloss get anywhere close to that monster… it wasn't until Dr. Heartnet and I were about to leave the hospital that I noticed that I was feeling weak and I saw the cut that I got from a spike from the monster" he replied as he looked at his hand, it was wrapped in a bandage and had some blood on it

"Bro, are you ok?!" Butch asked as he stood up from beside Buttercup and went over to his older brother

"Yeah, I'm fine… I was lucky that Dr. Heartnet called in a favor from one of her scientist friends and had him bring a vial of chemical x before we left." The redhead replied taking off the bandage to show dried blood on his hand but no cut

"So is that all that Blossom is going to need? Just some chemical x and she'll be fine?" Boomer asked hopeful

Brick looked at his brothers and at the two powerpuffs felt some sadness, over the years the boys and girls became very close and he knew that not only would the girls be devastated if something happened to the redheaded Powerpuff but so would he and his brothers

"No, unfortunately that's not the case with Blossom; she lost too much blood from the spike penetrating through her and some of the antidote x is spreading to her organs" Brick said with a heartbreaking look on his eyes, Bubbles started sobbing and hugged Boomer while Buttercup just clenched her fists.

* * *

><p>Dr. Heartnet's POV<p>

To the doctor there was no word to describe the fear and sadness that was passing through her to see one of the hero's of the city lie on a bed looking so fragile and helpless

"What will we need to do first doctor?" Professor Utonium asked from the other side of the bed

"First we will need to wash our hands to make sure that we don't infect her with something. In her current state that could be dangerous." The doctor said as she washed her hands on the sink next to the bed and put on some gloves, the professor followed suit and went back to the opposite side of the bed

"Now what?" he asked calmly but the doctor could see the fear in his eyes 'he must've never thought that this could ever happen to his daughters, just like the rest of us' she thought as she looked at the spike in Blossom's stomach and then towards her vitals 'they're very low… getting the spike out could cause her to bleed out but if we leave it in any longer it could continue to poison her'

"We need to get the spike out… but first we're going to need to get some chemical x, professor" she said with a stern look on her face

"Are you sure we should take it out? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" the professor asked reluctant but still heading for the chemical x in his lab

"Yes, if we leave it inside her any longer the antidote x could start destroying her organs beyond repair" she said as she grabbed towels

"Alright, let's get it out then" he said as he went back to the bedside of his daughter

"Grab it and pull it out when I say three…" the doctor said as she got the towels together in her hands "One, two, three!" and as he pulled the spike, the doctor quickly put the towels on the stomach of the redhead heroine and pressed to put some pressure. Blossom groaned and shut her eyes tighter

"Hold on sweetie, you'll be okay. Just hold on" the professor said as he put the spike on a table close by

"Get the chemical x and put this IV on her to get the chemical x inside her body to start the healing process" Dr. Heartnet said as she kept pressure on Blossom's wound, the professor put the IV on his daughter's arm and was alarmed at how easy it was for the needle to pierce his daughter's skin since his daughter's and adopted sons' skin was so strong that it wasn't possible for needles, knives or bullets to pierce it

"Alright, professor, keep the pressure on her while I grab the antibiotics to make sure she doesn't get an infection" she said as she grabbed some alcohol and IV antibiotic, put the IV in her and got the alcohol to clean the wound as she pulled off the towels from her stomach "the antibiotic will stop the possibility of an infection and I'll just clean her wound just to be safe."

"Alright, thank you doctor" the professor said as he looked from his daughter to the doctor

"No need to thank me professor, Blossom and her sisters have been protecting and saving this city for years. This is the least I could do to thank her." The doctor said with a smile in her face "I think it's safe enough for the boys and girls to see her now. Just make sure they take a shower first to make sure that they don't infect her with anything."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll go tell the kids the good news" the professor said as he walked towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update you guys but I've been really busy with college and now that i had some free time on my hands i decided to write as much as i could and post it up as soon as i was done. I hope since i made it long you guys aren't that mad =D i promise I'll make the other chapter longer!


End file.
